Not Always As It Seems
by waylandgirl143
Summary: What if Bella wasn't a normal human like everybody thought? what if she was the daughter of the darkest wizard?What if she was forced into hiding? Follow Bella on her way back into the magical world. What could happen after two years of being away, and will a certain boy capture her heart? R
1. Preface

Preface

Bella/Linda POV

*Flashback*

"Linda you have to go, he knows where you are and he wants you gone!" Snape yelled at me. "But what.. how?.. what is he doing this to me?" I cried. This isn't fair, I shouldn't have to go into hiding just because some grumpy ass wants me dead for who my parents are. " Just go Belinda, go to the safe house." Snape said anxiously. With a sigh of defeat, "fine I'll go but I won't be gone for more than two years at the most, after that I don't care if it's safe or not." I said slightly dissapointed. " okay, okay. Just go he's going to be here any moment!" Snape said while pushing me into my room. " Tell my parents I love them!" I said quickly. I got the trunk from under my bed that was packed with muggle clothes for emergency. I took one last look around around my room, with tears running down my face I grabbed my wand and apperated to the one place no one would think to look for me. Forks, Washington.

*2 Years Later ( Present time)*

Two years. It's been two years since I saw my mum and dad. Two years since I used two years since I've felt this kind of pain. My cover name is Isabella Marie Swan, but my true name is Belinda Jade Riddle. You heard right I'm the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange or as I know them mum and dad. Dumbledore is the ine that force me to go into hiding. He wants me dead because of my parentage. He's also the headmaster of Hogwarts the school for witchcraft and wizardry. The school I wasn't allowed into. Once I got to the place I've been forced to call "home" for the past two years, a group of vampires took a liking to me. They didn't know anything of the magical world. At first they would look at me differently from a far. But the once bronze haired one, Edward Cullen, began to get closer. So I dated him, to get information for my dad. But turns out "I can't protect myself" . Dumb ass motherfucking pussy vampire. He doesn't know how quick I could kill him. But turns out he likes to dump people in the woods , alone. I'm actually no clumsy or shy, but I had to act that way to protect myself from any magical presences that might appear in town. Just think , One more day and I can go back to the strong, confident witch that I am. When I get to the place I've been living in for the past two years, I go upstairs to my room and pack everything I have. Putting a small wordless charm on my trunk so that everything will fit in it, I lay down and dream of what could happen when I return to my parents and the magical world. " Sweet dreams Bells" the muggle called charlie said to me. I have to remember to take all the memory charms off this place before I leave.

**Hey! What do you think is gonna happen when she returns home? Her first name Belinda means beautiful snake, or Beautiful python. And her middle name is a gemstone. Review!**

**-V**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so Bella/Linda is actually 15 turning 16 but as her cover she was 17 turning 18. There will be flashbacks about what happened in forks throughout the story. Read and Review! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line. Just playing with SM's and JKR's characters. Thanks!**

Belinda's POV

Waking up has always been hard for me, but today I'm too excited to be grouchy. Today I get to go home. Grabbing my trunk, I magically put everything back the way I was before I was here. I quietly open Charlie's door and cast the memory erase spell, making him forget about the fake marriage, divorce, and me. Then I cast the same spell over the town. I grab my trunk and apperate home.

*Riddle Manor*

Belinda POV

Wow it's just the same as when I left it. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I call out. I hear footsteps running down the hall. A cloaked figure comes to a stop in front of me. "Who are you?" a male voice says. "Why should I tell you? You could work for the light side for all I know?" I retort back. "So you work for the dark side?" he said. "And again, why the fuck should I tell you? Just take me to your leader." I giggled after the last part. So cliché. "Come with me." He said with a monotone voice. Merlin, why is this guy so boring? Anyway I follow him to this creepy/awesome looking study. I say creepy /awesome because I love how it looks so creepy, therefore I think it is also awesome. "My lord, this girl has requested your presence. She has not answered any of my questions." The guy said this time with an emotion that sounds like fear in his voice. "Leave Wormtail." Another guy said from behind the desk. His voice sounds so familiar; I know he sounds like my dad. "Dad? Is that you?" I ask. "Belinda?" he asks with what sounds like disbelief in his voice. "Daddy!" I whisper yell. I run into his open arms and hug him. I've misses my dad so much in the last two years. "Belinda, I've missed you." He whispers in my ear. We let go of each other and sit down. "What has happened since I've been gone father? Where is mother?" I ask. "A lot my child, a lot has happened. As for your mother, she has been sent to Azkaban." He said with sadness on his face. My mother is gone… she is in Azkaban. Instead of being angry, I'm severely pissed off. "Who has put her in Azkaban, I'll murder every last auror till I find out!" I yelled "Be calm Belinda, you may not murder anybody right now. We mustn't draw attention to ourselves now." Father said with a small smirk on his face. "In other news, you are attending Hogwarts this year." He said with a bit of a frown on his face. "Why? I've never had to go to Hogwarts before. Can't you just teach me here like you always do?" I whined. My father has home schooled me since I was 11. "Because this year I'm having someone watch over you so nothing goes wrong." He said. "Who's going to watch over me?" I asked. "Snape." He told me. "By the way school starts in two days so I suggest you get ready." He said as I was walking out the door. I can't believe he's making me go to that stupid school. Walking back to my room I run into Narcissa Malfoy. "Hello Cissy." I smiled at her. "Hello Belinda, I'm so glad your back. I hear your going to Hogwarts this year." She tells me. "Yeah, Father's making me go." I say a little upset he's making me go. "Well maybe you'll be in the slytherin with my son, Draco." She said with hope in her eyes. Draco Malfoy. I've seen him around during the summers where the Malfoy's would visit. "Yeah maybe." I said still in a daze. I've always be somewhat shy around guys. Even with my extreme confidence, I still get nervous I just don't show it. I continue to my room and pack what I need in the charmed trunk and lay down. Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad if I have a friend or two.

*Next Morning*

Being in my bed after two years is refreshing. Magically drying and styling my hair to the way I like it, I find some clothes that give of the "Don't Fuck with Me" look. I grab my trunk and go downstairs to where father's follower Severus Snape is waiting to take me to Hogwarts. Severus is like the uncle I always wanted. "Hello Sev" I said smiling at him. "Hello Belinda." He replied. He's always so bland around my dad. "Good Morning Father." I said with no emotion on my face. When around the lower level Death Eaters (D.E) Dad doesn't like to show weakness. "Good Morning Belinda." He said just as coldly. I sat at my place at the top of the table next to my dad. Breakfast was quiet as usual. Now I'm off to Hogwarts with professor Snape. I giggled quietly to myself, It's going to be so weird to call him that.

**AN: School starts soon so I won't be able to update as often. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Review!**

**V**


End file.
